Slipping away
by Kagome Lagiama
Summary: A person dying in Heavenly host Elementary, and their last thoughts, rated T for blood and death...


**A/N: CAUTION! This story is kind of depressing, considering i wrote a story about a person`s death from their perspective... Iǜe been such a huge fan of Corpse party lately, so i just thought; Yeah? Why the fuck not? And then this came to be!**

**While i was writing it, i listened to the saddest corpse party soundtrack ever!(in my opinion at least...) So if any of you want to listen it`s called;**

**Corpse party book of shadows OST- 32 The onset of demise**

**Anyway, Enjoy!?**

* * *

My eyes slowly flickered open, i was met with the roof, through a hole in the floor above. I groaned, my whole body hurt, and i couldn't feel my legs. I look up, only to see a metal pole poking out of my stomach, and a large piece of ceiling crushing my feet. I lay my head back down, just staring up at the ceiling. I eyed the pole once again, it had other pieces of metal sticking out of it. It was probably part of a stairway railing or something. I look up through the hole in the ceiling, and something catches my eyes, a familliar figure is standing there, not seeing me down here. Suddenly a part of my cheeks turn cold, and i raise a hand to touch it. Tears? Ah i see... I'm crying... The person on the other side of the hole turns towards something, so i can see his face. My whole body is shaking now, and gradually i can feel myself getting colder and colder. The blood seeps out from my stomach steadily, and my vision is swimming now. Both from the tears and lack of blood. The pain shoots through me in waves, intensefying every so often before it becomes a dull throbbing.

The person on the floor above me seems to be talking with someone, a sob racks my entire beeing, as i realize...

I don't want to die yet!

I moan, every sob, every hiccup, every sniffle makes my body tremble, brushing against the cold metal that pins me to the floor. It's as cold as ice. I had many times stared death in the face, everytime fearless... But as i gaze at the person on the floor above, i'm scared... Terrified, _I don't want to die! I want to live! Just a little bit longer! Just... a bit..._

I sob again, and this time, the person on the floor above looks down. Right at me. I let out a shaky breath as i smile up at him, the tears falling freely. _I don't want to die! Please-! Let me live! Just a little bit longer..._ The person on the floor above screams something, but i can't hear him anymore... _I'll never hear his voice again..._

"I dont't want to die..!" i choke out, and the person on the floor above covers his mouth, the tears cascade down his face. Before getting to his feet and disappearing. By the time he'd reach me, i'll most likely be dead...

My vision blurs, my eyes just can't seem to focus. Breathing hurts, blinking hurts, everything hurts. I sob again. The person is by my side now, holding my hand and screaming words i can't understand. I tiredly turn my head towards him, he screams my name i realize, as i read his lips. I smile at him, groaning all the while. Just a few seconds left. Just a few seconds and i will be gone... Another life lost to sachiko's curse...

As if on que the tears flow faster. "I... I love you..." I whisper to the person, the person who saved me... Kept me from going insane all those years ago... "I- I don't want to die... I- I wanted to... Laugh more with you... Experience the world with you..." i babble, regardless if he hears me or not. "Thank you! Thank you... Thank you so much... I love you... Thank you... Thank-" my mouth won't form the words anymore. My hand falls from his, finally i can hear his voice "- Don't die! I beg of you! I love you too! I love you..." he chokes, i breathe in a shaky breath, and finally, everything goes black...

Even after death i can still hear that horrible laughter. A red dress, black hair and an innocent smile... Sachiko giggles.

"_Welcome! To my garden of the dead!"_

* * *

**A/N: OMG i`m horrible! It`s 02:20 in the morning, i should get to bed XP**

_**Comment/Review please?**_


End file.
